Juunana-gou, Bathing, and a Young Panny
by Lost Angel
Summary: A Juunana-gou (Android #17) fic, mainly about a short (and cute) encounter with a young Son Pan. Another reply to the "30 minute fic" challenge.


Once again I'm writing completely on a whim, and once again this is a thirty-minute challenge fic.

_Note #1: I'm only doing this because The Noseless Wonder logged off MSN and she left me with nothing to do!_

__

_Note #2: This is from Juunana's perspective._

__

Juunana-gou, Bathing, and a Young Panny

_I see them in front of me, laughing and smiling._

__

_Yet I rip their hearts out._

__

_I see them screaming at me, asking me to join them._

__

_Yet I still kill them._

I looked down at my hands, still in my plain old gloves that revealed just my fingers.

"This isn't doing me any good," deciding that this advice was worth taking I walked outside and heard the birds chirping.

_'Annoying,'_ it was dead in an instant, what a pity, I would have wished it to lived longer so I could hear it scream. Beg for my mercy before I drew the final bits of life from it's small form. How delicious that would have tasted. It's been to long since I last tasted blood, or do I taste?

Or is it just these cursed circuits working their program, sending data all over my body? How I loathe it! The sound of computers humming and buzzing all day! It's enough to make someone go insane!

So that's why I do it, it's OK for me to do what I do, who _wouldn't_ if this is what they had to endure?! 

Never mind, that doesn't matter. 

I continued down to the stream where I would bathe every morning. I noticed something strange that I did while in the water. I didn't close my eyes when water hit them, or when I submerged my head under water, I found it strange how others did this but I did not. The walk was long, and it would have been _much _quicker to fly there but I couldn't pass up the chance of finding something to kill while on the trail.

"Hehehehehehehe!" A small giggle could be heard from across the bushes and I looked to see what it was to find nothing but greenery and more of those birds. I smirked, maybe a little girl? I trudged through the coarse shrubbery until my eyes beheld... a girl.

It didn't surprise me, not for a minute, the sound that I had heard just seconds earlier had to have been a girl but... She had black hair, with an orange bandana? Was she trying to hide something? What's wrong with her?! What is she keeping from me?!

"Who are you?" She asked defiantly with a pout on her small face, she couldn't have been any older than five, maybe six. She wore an orange gi that looked like it was in desperate need of washing. Her hair was short, and did not succeed in covering a scar on her forehead.

_'Hmmmmm... maybe I can do much worse.'_

__

A quick volt of pain jolted through my knee as I say the young troublemaker's foot collide with myself.

"GAH!!!" How dare she hit me?! I was going to make her pay for even daring to touch me! I was--

Another one hit me.

"Hahahahahaha!" She giggled with a passion, her features illuminating with childlike wonder. "You look funny when you're hurt!" 

My teeth gritted together with rage and I leaped for her, but she moved making my face land flat in the dirt. Low and behold, she had landed on my back and busted into further fits of laughter.

"You're dead!" I yelled, trying to bring the contemptuous tone of my voice to it's peak.

I leapt up and turned around to face her, yet she was not there. I quickly tried to face all directions, leaving no angle un checked until I saw a small figure running down the very path I had set out on that morning.

I ran with all my speed, but how was she so fast?! No human could outrun me! 

I met up with her at the stream, there she was, wadding in the cool water. I dreadfully remembered how cold that water could be at this time of year.

"Prepare to die!" I shot a blast and smirked as I saw the explosion, and the dust dissipate after. Yet, nothing was there. "What the?!" She'd moved!

I saw her next sitting on the branch of a tree, sticking her small tongue out at me and pulling her the skin around her left eye with one of her fingers. Again I fired, missing, again, and again, and again.

It continued like this for at least an hour and I was beginning to grow continuously annoyed with her amazing agility and stamina.

She jumped, dived, flipped, anything at all to evade my blasts. Until... "Yes! I got ya you little runt!" I heard a thump and I smiled in satisfaction, I sure did show her!

Being quite satisfied with myself, I noticed that I was at the stream so I decided what I had intended to do. I disregarded my clothing and entered the water, remembering my earlier thought about the cold water being true.

I lowered myself into the water and rested myself against a few rocks, and sighed, truly relaxing for the first time that morning. Realizing that I couldn't stay in the soothing calm of the water, I got up and started to wash myself, but a warm sensation began to form on my back. Just subtly, almost unnoticeable.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She wasn't gone, that little brat wasn't gone, and her laughing echoed in my ears.

She hit me with a blast of her own... A blast while my back was turned, tracing down from my neck to... my butt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" That laugh was more annoying than that bird. 


End file.
